fairlyoddparentsfandomcom-20200223-history
Abra-Catastrophe!/References
*Jeff the Elf from the Oh Yeah! Cartoons short, "The Temp!", makes a cameo in this episode. *This is the first Fairly OddParents TV movie. *There is a flashback in this movie that shows how Timmy got Vicky as a babysitter and how he received Cosmo and Wanda. However, what is shown differs from events in the pilot, including: **Timmy now meets Vicky when he was 8, rather than 10. **Cosmo and Wanda are given to Timmy exactly 1 year after he meets Vicky instead of the same night. **To match her modern characterization, Vicky is more violent to Timmy, going from making him do her chores to firing a flamethrower at him. **The image of the two stars is next to Timmy's bed, instead of above the bed like it is in the pilot. **When Cosmo and Wanda say, "Hey Timmy!", they say it differently than they do in the pilot. **When Wanda introduces herself, she says, "and I'm Wanda!" instead of just "I'm Wanda!" like she does in the pilot. **To match Wanda's current design, she has yellow earrings instead of pink ones. **To match the current designs, only one of Cosmo and Wanda's wings are shown when they introduce themselves. ***When They say "Fairy Godparents", Cosmo has two wings showing while Wanda has one. In the pilot, both of them have both their wings showing. **When transitioning between introducing themselves to showing the "FAIRY GODPARENTS" sign, Cosmo and Wanda go upwards a little and then go backward. In the pilot, they just went backward. **The "FAIRY GODPARENTS" sign is purple and white, instead of yellow like it is in the pilot. **The "I" in "FAIRY" on the sign has a crown on top of it in this version. **The platform under the sign is purple, instead of pink like it was in the pilot. **The stage lights are significantly different. **In the pilot, next to the door, there was a bedside table with a lamp on it. In this version, it is a cabinet and does not have a lamp on it. **The bookshelf is all blue instead of being brown with purple books in the pilot. **In the pilot, there is stuff on the bookshelf. These items have been removed in this version. **In the pilot, above the bookshelf, there was a shelf with toys on it. In this version, it was replaced by a window. *Like Channel Chasers, School's Out!: The Musical, Fairy Idol, Jimmy Timmy Power Hour, When Nerds Collide! and The Jerkinators!, an alternative version split into 3 parts also exists with redesigned title cards. This was primarily designed for international broadcasters such as the BBC, who sometimes aired the show inside another show (such as Dick and Dom inda Bungalow). However on occasion the BBC has aired the full length special as a separate program. *Timmy's gifts from his Fairy-versary include: **A bow and some arrows from Cupid **A jet pack from Jorgen Von Strangle **A magic mirror from Juandissimo **A roll of tooth floss from the Tooth Fairy **A Groucho Marx mask from the April Fool **Some Easter Eggs from the Easter Bunny. *After Bippy's wish, there is a sequence that parodies The Fairly Odd Parents Theme Song. *The movie parodies at the beginning of the movie were used as bonus videos in the game, Breakin' Da Rules. *This is the second time Cosmo dresses like Darth Vader. The first time was in The Fairly OddParents! *Cosmo's parrot disguise in the Ape version of Dimmsdale is seen on the side of a pet store box in the game, Breakin' Da Rules. * It is revealed that Cosmo can talk to apes. * This movie establishes that fairy magic has no effect on butterfly nets. * Timmy has had Cosmo and Wanda for one year, according to this episode. * This is the first time Timmy's parents find out about his fairies, though they quickly forget about it. * Right after the intro for The Fairly Odd Primates, Cosmo and Wanda wake Bippy up the same way they woke Timmy at the beginning of "The Big Problem!", right down to the dialogue, although Wanda is sad rather than excited. * Crocker's fantasy to become supreme ruler of the world was mentioned in Transparents! and becomes a reality in the 3rd act of this movie. ** Crocker also wears similar armor that he wore in his fantasy, with the only major difference being that it's now blue instead of white. ** More subtly, after turning some students into ice sculptures, Crocker mentions how he wanted to turn into piles of ash, which is what he did to Principal Waxelplax and another teacher in his fantasy too. *This movie marks the first time where Jason Marsden voices Chester instead of Frankie Muniz. While he would later become Chester's permanent voice, Muniz would continue to voice Chester in the series until The Secret Origin of Denzel Crocker!. *When Timmy looks at the Scrapbook of Pain Vol. 10, the pictures are from early episodes such as, "Dream Goat!", "Christmas Every Day!", "Hex Games", and "The Switch Glitch". *There was an unseen picture from the "The Switch Glitch," where Timmy was wearing a dress. *The Fairy-versary muffin would later make a cameo in "Wishology! The Big Beginning" where Timmy grabs one from a pile of regular muffins but rejects it. *Most godchildren only have their godparents for less than a year before they're revealed and taken away. *Before Timmy and Crocker are transported to the subatomic world, it shows a cartoon version of Butch Hatman, the creator of the series, most likely working on an episode script or scene sketches, before zooming in on his pencil's eraser. *The music playing from Crocker's van disguised as an ice cream truck would later play in the ChalkZone episode "Let's Twister Again". Both shows were produced at Frederator Studios and were composed by Guy Moon. This is one of the few instances where background music from The Fairly OddParents would show up in ChalkZone. *Mr. Crocker blasting the nose off the sphinx he brought to life is a reference to The Great Sphinx of Giza that, for some reason, doesn't have a nose. *Mr. Crocker's suit was similar to the one in his dream in "Transparent". *This episode was aired exactly one year in the US after Australia. *This episode was released on DVD and VHS. *Near and right at the end of The Fairly Odd Primates Theme Song, the credits for Butch Hartman and Fred Seibert were changed into "Elmer Apeman" and "Harry Brows" respectively. **Elmer is the actual first name of the show's creator, Butch Hartman. **The surname "Apeman" and the name "Harry Brows" are all primate aspects, with the latter being in reference to "hairy brows". *Mr. Crocker tries to cover up his mistake with Principal Waxelplax by telling her he loves her. Calling back to the past relationship they both had in "The Secret Origin of Denzel Crocker!". * The title "Abra-Catastrophe!" is a pun of the commonly used magic phrase "Abra-Cadabra". * Butch Hartman - Elmer Apeman is a pun off of the show's creator's real name. * A Knight's Tale - When Cosmo (who just received large muscles) was about to punch Crocker, he yells "Wandaaa!" in a similar manner that William Thatcher yells "Williaaam!" as he was about to strike his opponent. * Marvel Comics - Crocker's outfit seems to be a cross between characters Galactus (head and armor) and Annihilus (wings and staff). **Timmy's disguise, the white hood of his cloak hiding his face, is similar to Moon Knight. * Planet of the Apes - The world ruled by primates is a take on the movie. The Abraham Lincoln statue at the Lincoln Monument turning into an ape is specifically a reference to the 2001 remake of the movie. * Star Wars, Spider-Man, and Jurassic Park - Timmy's dream involves spoofs of these films. * Harry Connick Jr. - The song "Wish Comes True" was played by a character named Fairy Cowlick Jr.. The joke is made more obvious in the Latin America dub by naming him Magic Connick Jr. * Groucho Marx - Timmy's receives a Groucho Marx mask from the April Fool and his line he uses to trick Crocker: "One of America's most beloved comedy entertainers" references him. * Three Stooges - Crocker's line: "You're not Shemp! You're not even Curly Joe!". refers to characters in the later "Three Stooges" shorts. Shemp Howard, the original third stooge until 1932 and again from 1946 until his death in 1955, and later Curly Joe DeRita were replacements for Curly Howard (Moe and Shemp's brother, who replaced Shemp in 1932 as the third stooge until his stroke in 1946 that lead to his death in 1952) as the third stooge in the late '40s and '50s. * Popeye the Sailor Man - The sailors crowding around Crocker's spinach van is a play on how Popeye eats spinach and suddenly obtains superhuman strength. *The world's famous landmarks changing from normal to abnormal and vice versa. * When Sanjay throws the magic muffin during the food fight, it's whole, even though the muffin man had previously taken a bite out of it. * When Mr. Turner filmed Timmy eating spinach in the flashback, the bowl was normal size. When it was shown on the TV, the bowl was the size of a small cup. ** Also while he was being filmed, Timmy looked at the camera, then to the spinach, and then back to the camera. When Mr. Turner puts the tape in, however, Timmy just rolls his eyes. * This episode shows that Vicky had been babysitting Timmy for several years before he got his faires, yet in the pilot, Timmy met both her and his godparents on the same day. * When 14-year-old Vicky compiles Timmy's tapes into one, her lips briefly turn pink like they normally are before reverting back. Her pink lips also appear on the poster that Timmy called her from. * In a similar vein to the goof above, the Fairy-versary Muffin emblem on Crocker's suit is inconsistent in the way it is drawn. * The DVD's closed captioning writes Chester's line as: "May I go to the Sand cave?" instead of "May I go to the Sanjay?" when he asks Mr. Crocker the question after Sanjay's head is turned into a toilet. * When Timmy and Crocker are in space, Timmy poofs his mask to a helmet, causing him to lose his disguise that masks his face from Crocker, yet Crocker somehow doesn't recognize that he's Timmy. Timmy also takes off his disguise entirely for the mid-battle tea party earlier, with Crocker still being oblivious to his true identity. * The cage that the apes trapped Timmy in strangely lacked a lock. *Before Timmy falls in the Ape version of Dimmsdale, a yellow snake in the tree does not appear until after a giraffe eats a tree. It unexpectedly appeared in the tree next to the elephant for 2 seconds before the camera pans to the leopards, which they're scared by Timmy. *During the cut scene of Mount Rushmore for both transformations, Thomas Jefferson's appearance on Mount Rushmore is actually based on Ludwig Von Beethoven rather than his appearance from Twistory and Escape from Unwish Island. * When this episode first aired, Nickelodeon mistakenly aired the end credits for "Odd Jobs / Movie Magic" and "Cosmo Con / Wanda's Day Off" rather than the credits for the movie. *When Mrs. Turner wraps Mr. Turner's legs with an apron in the flashback, it changes to a rope when he is pulled back. *After Crocker turned the students into ice sculptures and toilets, those kids disappear for the remaining scenes in the classroom. *In the picture supposedly from the episode, Dream Goat!, Vicky was wearing a goat lover outfit and standing in front of a window while giving Timmy a wedgie. However, in both times she gave Timmy a wedgie in the actual episode, she wasn't near a window and didn't wear the outfit until the second wedgie. :(Timmy's hand gets cut off) :Timmy: Hey, I've only got two of those! :Cosmo: [as Vader] It's okay, in the end you get another one. A really cool robot one. ---- :(During the Star Wars parody) :Timmy: 'How do you know all this? :'Cosmo: [wearing a Darth Vader-style costume] Because I am your father... [removes the mask] your godfather! Ha-ha, gimmie five! :Timmy: [accidentally lets go of the handrail with his lone attached hand and falls] Cosmo, you idiot! ---- :Jorgen: [destroys the bridge] There, I have blown up the bridge between Fairy World and the Earth. :Soldier: Uh, sir, we could've blown the bridge without scrambling the fairies. :Jorgen: I LIKE ''to scramble the fairies! [''turns back to bridge] Now the human's will never be able to reach us with their butterfly nets of death. :Soldier: But, sir, we usually just poof to Earth, we didn't have to destroy the bridge. :Jorgen: I LIKE to destroy the bridge! ---- :(Crocker's scepter is now useless without Cosmo and Wanda to power it) :Mr. Crocker: Well, I can still smack you around with this. ---- :Timmy: [eating muffins] Blueberry... cranberry... banana nut... :Mr. Crocker: [scanning the flying muffins] Oat... wheat... [two muffins fly into his face] POPPY SEED! ---- :Jorgen: What was I going to do next? :Cosmo: Uh, scramble the fairies? :Jorgen: Yes! I like to scramble the fairies! [Jorgen leaves in a large explosion] ---- :Wanda: When are you gonna let me go? :Crocker: Hmm, what's today? :Wanda: Tuesday. :Crocker: Wednesday... Thursday... NEVER! [laughs] ---- :Timmy: I'll never bow down to you, Crocker! I don't care how powerful you are, you're still a second-rate elementary school teacher. And shrimp puffs reek! :Crowd: Ooo. :Crocker: Hmm, what would an angry dictator say right now? :Wanda: I'm gonna let the fairy go? :Crocker: No! Good try though, I respect that. He'd say SILENCE! :(Fires a magic blast at Timmy) ---- :Timmy: Chimpsdale?! [sighs] When this is over, I'm wishing for a world without puns. ---- :Crocker: Students, this is a math problem. But in a world where magic and fairies exist, who cares? Math means nothing! A fairy can make two plus two equal fish. (draws fish on the board and twitches crazily to students) ---- :Dad: being freed from Crocker's prison bubble Timmy! Normally I don't like the chain look, but you pull it off quite nicely! ---- :Monkey #1: So I heard, He gave him a Banana Ring! :Monkey #2 and 3: NO! :Monkey #1: And guess what? IT TOOK 3 WHOLE BUNCHS! :Monkey #2 and 3: OHHHH! (start speaking monkey) Ho ho ho! ---- :Crocker: Hey, Turner, if the ape overlords haven't dissected you by Friday, you wanna come to my fancy dinner party? I'm serving shrimp puffs! :Timmy: Shrimp puffs are gross! ---- :Crocker: [in cage] Ah, a muffin! a feeding chart on the wall Hmm, I'm not scheduled to eat until March. I better save this... ---- :Ape #1: Hey, did you read the daily banana? :Ape #2: Yeah, Banana stocks are up. :Ape #1: That's bananatastic! ---- :Cosmo: I like the species that throws their own feces! ---- :Muffin Man: (singing) Muffin. Muffin. How about a muffin. :Crocker: MUFFIN! MUFFIN! MUFFIN! ---- :Jorgen: Something has interrupted my very muscular bath! What in the name of bulging triceps is going on?! ---- :Crocker: Children, I have big news! I'm quitting teaching- :Students: Yaaaaaaaay! :Crocker: annoyed I'm quitting teaching... to be ruler of the universe! ---- :Timmy: [referring to his Mom and Dad] Man, I wish they didn't lie to me. [Cosmo and Wanda grant wish] :Wanda: Oh, uh, did we just make it so Timmy's parents couldn't lie to him? :Cosmo: Yep. [pauses for a second] You've gained weight. :Wanda: Ya know, we can still lie to each other. :Cosmo: Yeah, I know. ---- :Kids: AHHH! Spinach! (The kids run away from Crocker's van now disguised as a truck full of spinach) :Crocker: Excellent! (Before Crocker can make a move a bunch of sailors are shown at the left side of the disguised van) :Sailors: Ahoy! Spinach! ---- :Timmy: [whispering] Mustn't move. Mustn't make a sound. :Cosmo: [appears and yells into a mega phone] Hi, Timmy! Got your hand! ---- :Sanjay: Mr. Crocker, may I go to the bathroom? :(Crocker turns his head into a toilet) :Crocker: Anybody else have any clever comments? :Chester: Mr. Crocker, may I go to the Sanjay? (Crocker turns his head into a urinal) ---- :Timmy: The Crimson Chimp? Chimp Skylark? ---- :Crocker: [singing] I am the master of man and ape I am the ruler of man and ape. Everybody sing! ---- :Cosmo: [as Vader] Girls dig this cape! [holds up cape] ---- :Principal Waxelplax: Crocker, what's the meaning of this fork in my fanny? :Crocker: Um, it's Cupid's fork.. of love! I love you! :Principal Waxelplax: Ooo, well... this is so sudden and... unwanted. ---- :Sanjay: My goodness, this muffin, it sparkles like the dew on the back of the cobra. ---- :8-year old Timmy: [about Vicky] Did anyone else notice the lightning? ---- :Cosmo: I don't wanna go away forever! ---- :Wanda: We brought gifts! :Cosmo: We brought pals! :Wanda: I brought guys! :Cosmo: I brought cows! :Timmy: But just what the heck did I do? :Cosmo: [to Wanda] You brought guys? ---- :Cosmo: Hey, did somebody die? ---- :Jorgen: STOP! Rule-free wish or not, you almost destroyed the world. And you've revealed the existence of your fairy godparents! Your fairies must come to Fairy World with me at once! And this time they will be reassigned to a more trustworthy child. Any last words, puny earth-boy? :Timmy: Think fast! the forget-me knob at Jorgen ---- :Mom: I bet there's not a single lie recorded on any of these tapes. [pops a tape into VCR] :Mom and Dad: [to Timmy, on tape] The stork! :Dad: Wow, that was quick! ---- :Dad: Timmy! The school vine is here. ---- :Muffin Guy: Ah, right! It's Muffin Monday! :A.J.: [with monkey] I thought it was Monkey Monday! :Chester: Gah, great. up muffler What am I supposed to do with this?! ---- :Crocker: [before being beaten up twice] Oh, poopie. ---- :Cosmo: Let's get this party started! ---- :Crocker: Fairies! They're here! I can prove it! [laughing crazy until he is injected by Cosmo, causing him to scream and pass asleep] : [Timmy, Wanda, and Cosmo appear] :Cosmo: Night, night, crazy guy! [All three laugh] : Crocker: [asleep] '''Mommy. From the DVD commentary :Wanda: [about Jar Jar Binks] He's the guy from that movie that everybody hated! :Cosmo: Cool, monkey fun, I wonder why they didn't show Crash Nebula. :Wanda: It's only a 15 minute movie, honey, they couldn't put in any more monkey fun. : '''Cosmo: Mr. Crocker, Chompy the Goat, Cleft the Boy Chimp Wonder, seriously, if you're gonna do monkey fun," :Wanda: Hey, what about Jorgen Von Strangle? * Although this episode premiered in 2003, it was produced in 2002 according to the credits. Category:References Category:Season 3 Category:Trivia Category:Episodes Category:Specials Category:TV movies